


The Five-Year King

by ladygabe



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, flipping the bird to Odin, loki being a brat, spoilers for Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/pseuds/ladygabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki triumphs over Odin, it is in a way he never expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five-Year King

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea after watching The Dark World, due to the fact I think Loki never wanted power so much as he wanted to prove to everyone he could be a good leader. No one would give him the chance, so he caused hell until he carved out the opportunity for himself. 
> 
> He's a bit of a child like that.

“Report.” The weariness in the All-Father’s shoulders was no ruse. Loki struggled to keep himself upright within the illusion of Odin Hoarr, refusing to show weakness, even to himself. Today was his last day as the King of Asgard, and he would end his reign with grace.

The smile on Heimdall’s face told him all he needed to know. “All is well, my liege.” After five years of work and toil, not to mention the most extensive use of his magic to shield the truth even from the great Watcher’s eyes, all to hear those words. Since his overly exaggerated death, Loki had seen Asgard through seasons of both peace and war, defended her people from all who would harm her, rebuilt her where she crumbled. All of his rage, his sorrow, his desire he had channeled into the role he played from atop the throne of Asgard.

“I am pleased to hear it.” More than pleased, he was relieved. A new energy filled his steps as he left the observatory, causing the Rainbow Bridge to flash a merry light show beneath his feet. Sleipnir had waited patiently for him, and now turned his great head to greet him. “We are almost done, my child,” Loki murmured, stroking Sleipnir’s soft snout before he swung into the saddle.

One last ride through the city, for old time’s sake. Sleipnir’s eight hooves thundered on the Bridge, taking Loki home.

He arrived breathless and grinning underneath the mask of the All-Father’s stern exterior. If his dismount was a bit too cheerful, none of the guards commented on the fact. Calling for the Captain of the Guard to meet him in the throne room, he barely kept himself from skipping to the golden seat. By the time the man came into his presence, the last of Loki’s preparations were done. He beckoned the guard to his side, a small smile flashing across his face as he knelt.

“Haeringr. I have a very important task for you.” The white-haired man looked up to him with a solemn readiness. Never had Haeringr let him down; his loyalty was absolute. Loki found himself hoping that his departure did nothing to sully that. “You are to take yourself and five of your most trusted men, and then you are to open the vault that lies beyond my chambers. This key will get you inside.” He lifted a key, mated to its brother by a golden ring. “The other will open what lies within.”

“My liege.” Haeringr rarely challenged an order, but Loki could see he was taken aback. “You commanded no one enter the vault on pain of death.”

Loki let Odin’s face show a smile as he placed his hand on the captain’s shoulder. “The time has come to lift that order. You will understand when you have done as I asked.” Haeringr accepted the keys from his hand and placed his fist to his chest as he bowed his head.

“As you wish, my lord.” Haeringr rose and left the hall, leaving Loki to himself.

The prince patted the arm of the throne like one would a beloved canine. “You have been good to me,” he said to the air. Then he rose, letting Odin’s form and all of the burdens it carried slide off of him like water. For a moment he was himself, Loki Laufeyson, and he overlooked the great hall of Asgard with his own green eyes.

Then he left the staff of Odin, of Bor, beside the throne as he strode out off the hall in the form of a simple guard. Sleipnir waited from him, black coat turned grey, eight legs disguised as four.

Loki smiled as he heard a cry of panic echo from the balcony of the royal chambers. With a laugh, he spurred Slepnir into action and rode away.

* * *

“What has he done? WHAT HAS HE DONE?” Odin had not yet even climbed out of the casket Loki had trapped him in, but had Haeringr by the front of his tunic, all but shaking the man in his desperation to know. The captain was still staring at Odin as if he had seen a phantom, unable to explain what it was he had discovered.

“M-my — my lord — I do not — I just spoke with you —” A calloused hand slapped his cheek with a force loud enough to make his ears ring.

“That was not me, you fool! It was Loki! Loki placed me here, has stolen my form! Where is he? What evil has he done to Asgard while he entrapped me here?!” Haeringr looked to his fellows, who gazed just as blankly back at him.

“…nothing, All-Father.” Odin’s expression of rage became tinted with confusion.

“What in the Nine Realms do you mean?” Haeringr shrugged helplessly.

“Asgard is at peace. The Realms are doing well. If there is evil afoot, it has not shown itself to us.” Odin was quiet for many a moment before he let the captain go and drug himself from his prison.

All were silent as they followed their king, who walked like a phantom through the halls of his castle: his unblemished castle with its lively air. The scars he had remembered had been salved, healed during his long sleep.

“How long as it been since Malekith attacked?” he asked only when they came to his throne room.

“Five years, my liege,” was the quiet answer. The guards halted at the base of the stairs as Odin ascended them to his long stolen throne. His staff sat by its side, as if waiting for him.

That was not all that was waiting. His one eye spotted the parchment just before he sank into the seat’s embrace. With hands that trembled just enough to be felt, he broke the seal and opened it to his second son’s words.

_I trust I have made my point. - Loki_

Somewhere, Odin knew Loki was laughing at all that the All-Father had thrown away.


End file.
